User blog:Carnidge4/Tiny Monsters: Monster ideas
Dear Tiny Co, here are some ideas from from peole on this wiki here they will put their ideas and add the photos of the monsters they have invented. Dear people on this wiki, if you have any ideas please feel free to add the image all you have to do is draw the image then scan it to your laptop or computer and then go on this page click edit then click photo and upload it to this wiki page. I will also add some images to this wiki and hopefuly they will like our ideas. I look forward to seening your work. yours sincerely Dragonslayer4 here are some of my designs the seaweed monster floates gently around the sea floor eating protein from the soil and photosynthesizing in the sun all day. the slime monster is a giant slime grub that lives deep under ground not many have ever found this monster and lived to tell the tale for its huge monstrous size be careful for it may eat you in an instent. the angler monster is a huge carnivous fish that lives in the deep dark abyss for it feeds on young unwary adventures. ' ' Starlight monster This majestic animal flys above the clouds gliding in the midnght hour of the night.flying with the stars gave its name "Starlight Monster". They are quite playful and silent but wise animals. Charge monsters are huge electric amphiphian that feed on sharks. They are mostly found in dark corners of the sea. porkapine monsters a huge mamal like monsters with giant spikes all over there body so dangerous that there spikes can actually shoot lava at the victom better watch out their spikes are werst then their bite. Deep in the artic seas hides a huge monster that people think are a floa ting iceberk but its actually the iceberk monster a huge whale like monster that smashes every think in its path basically this monster is why the titanic sunk. Here are some drawings by Xiaoxuan Dai ' 'Icefloe Monster water/ ice 'The hardy narwhal has been imbued with a powerful magic that allows its drill-like tooth to be as hard as diamond and as cold as ice. These firece creatures have nothing to fear.' ' ' 'Beach Monster' water/ earth The diligent beach monster is always on the lookout for pretty things to adorn their rocky homes. Just like real hermit crabs, these critters have to constantly change shells as they grow bigger ' ' ' fire/ airWisp Monster' With wings made of pure molten fire, the blazing butterfly can cook an egg with the heat that radiates from its wings. Giving off enough light to mmic the sun, the wisp monster makes an ineffective night light. ' ' ''' air/ cold'Wind Monster And you thought normal swans were graceful. The wind monster can dance an elegant choreography in the air putting anything else to shame. By flapping its tremendous wings, it creates gales to keep it afloat. ' air/ electricFlash Monster' This shocking fellow flies through the night sky while sending tingles down everyone's spines. First discovered by accident by a spelunker, these batty critters might appear scary but will generally leave people alone. ' ' '''cold/ fire'Frostburn Monster The luxurious coat of the fox had always been the envy of other creatures. By adding the warmth of a flame to the silky coolness of the fur, the frostburn monster is high class indeed. Just be careful not to burn yourself on its tail Thorn Monster Added by Xiaoxuan Dai Plant/ Dark Although vividly colored, the thorn monster prefers to stay in the mysteries of the forest canopies only tocome out to feed during the dead of night. It is said that its bright stripes and sharp spines protect it from enemies. Solar Monster'''Added by Xiaoxuan Dai Plant/ Light Using its photosynthetic wings and horn, the mystical scarab absobs to the sun's energy turning it into its one. It was said in the great big book of mountain top legend that it was a massive solar monster that moulded the very sun with its claws. '''Blackfire Monster Added by Xiaoxuan Dai Shadow/ Fire Its fur ablaze with a curious dark flame, the sneaky blackfire monster has a knack for going through the packs of weary explorers who have turned in for the night. It loves shiny things. Deepsea Monster Added by Xiaoxuan Dai Water/ Shadow Normally found in the deepest ocean trenches, the deepsea monster tends to prefer its privacy in the dark murk that it calls it its home. However, it is friendly enough to give any explorer a firm handshake. Darkwing Monster Added by Xiaoxuan Dai Air/ Shadow Often found sleeping in hollow trees or reading the diaries of negligent, the intelligent darkwing is always curious to learn more of what is beyond its mountaintop home. With wings like shrouds, it floats silently through the night. Subzero Monster Added by Xiaoxuan Dai Ice/ Shadow Although an able swimmer, this chilly walrus prefers to haul itself around on the frozen permafrost that it calls home. If you are explorer enough to look for this monster, look deep within the darkest ice caves. Cavern Monster Added by Xiaoxuan Dai Earth/ Shadow Dry as a bone in the scorching sun, the cavern monster can be found in the deepest recesses of the darkest caves found in the dryest deserts. Covered from head to tail in rocky spines, this is a creature of extremes. Sunspot Monster Added by Xiaoxuan Dai Light/ Air A prideful creature with a train full of shimmering feathers, the sunspot monster rivals the actual sun in brightness. It is said that the darker marks on its feathers are cooler than the rest of its body. Nightshine Monster Added by Xiaoxuan Dai Shadow/ Light Found in the deepest jungles, the nightshine monster stalks the undergrowth with the aide of its dark fur that reflects no light. However, if it gets excited, the markings on its pelt light up with the intensity of the sun. Drawings by Dragonite23 Sunbeam Monster The Sunbeam Monster is a species of monster that loves to bask in the sun. When it spreads its wings, it can function as a flashlight! This is a great companion for adventurers who love to explore underground an soar through the sky!